Whiz Comics Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * * Steamboat Antagonists: * two , (Karl, Emil) * U-boat Commander ** U-boat landing party Other Characters: * Cuthbert Morris (Sterling Morris' brother) * Priscilla Morris (Sterling Morris's sister-in-law) * Sid Winker (a ghost) * Gramps, WHIZ sound engineer * Son, WHIZ sound engineer Locations: * ** *** *** Morris' Mansion, near the ocean Vehicles: * German Submarine | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Al Carreno | Inker11_1 = Al Carreno | StoryTitle11 = Golden Arrow: "The Killer of Ghost Town" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Date: * Halloween Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Murch, as King Kade's Ghost Other Characters: * Locations: * Ghost Town Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Alex Blum | Inker12_1 = Binder Studio | StoryTitle12 = Spy Smasher: "The Misfortune Teller" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Date: * Halloween 1942 Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Admiral Corby Antagonists: * ** " " Other Characters: * Corby's Gardener * Old Meg Locations: * Corby's Mansion, near the ocean | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Harry Anderson | Inker13_1 = Harry Anderson | StoryTitle13 = Lance O'Casey: "The Isle of Lonely Gods" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Date: * Halloween 1942 Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike Bellew Antagonists: * , former stage magician ** his Japanese Military crew Other Characters: * castaway yacht crewman * Dola Lee * Mr. Lee Locations: * Para Puni, the Isle of the Lonely Gods Vehicles: * O'Casey's Schooner, the Starfish * Yacht "Dola Lee", wreckage | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Bob Hebberd | Inker14_1 = Bob Hebberd | StoryTitle14 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Black Witch!" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Date: * Halloween 1942 Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * four robbers Other Characters: * Van De Peyster family Locations: * Van De Peyster Mansion * an abandoned "haunted" mansion Items: * Vehicles: * Black Witch's Broomstick | Writer15_1 = | Penciler15_1 = George Storm | Inker15_1 = George Storm | StoryTitle15 = Colonel Porterhouse: "Porterhouse the Invincible and the Phantom of Porterhouse Manor" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sis * Brother * Mrs. Porterhouse * Chadwick Antagonists: * Phantom Hag of the Heath (actually two people) ** old man ** his ward Other Characters: * Sir Childron Porterhouse * little boy next door Locations: * ** Duffenshire *** Porterhouse Towers Items: * Porterwand | Notes = * In ''Captain Marvel: "The Haunted Halloween Hotel", Captain Marvel and Billy Batson have a conversation and a disagreement. This happened rarely. * According to '''Colonel Porterhouse', the Porterwand was given to him by the Khedive of Egypt, in recognition of his scholarly contributions to Egyptology. It was discovered in a tomb from the Fourth Dynasty, and is a potent talisman against evil. * Also featured in this issue of Whiz Comics was: ** "Death Wears a False Face" (text story) by Robert Arthur | Trivia = * Most stories in this issue are set on a Halloween Night, and all of them involve sinister skulking hooded figures. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Halloween